Insert Title Here
by Gothic Ryou
Summary: Yuh, Insert Title Here IS the title of the story. Deal with it. Two American girls come to Domino City as exchange students, and are in for the ride of their lives. Some shounen-ai in later chapters. MalikxOC, JoeyxOC, and RyouxBakura eventually. -CH 3-
1. Arrival

This story is meant only for entertainment; it will not be sold and no profits will come from it.  
  
Title: -Insert Title Here- (yes, that is the title)  
  
Author: Gothic Ryou  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Téa bashing, some shounen-ai  
  
Pairings: Keaira/Joey, Malik/Caden, Ryou/Bakura  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh, its plot, setting, characters, etc.  
  
Claimer: Hah! CADEN AND KEAIRA ARE MINE, THEIVES! GET YOUR OWN CHARACTERS!  
  
A/N: For the purpose of making the story easier to understand for those who don't watch the Japanese version, I will be using the character's English names.  
  
[----------]  
  
Caden stared intently at the seat in front of her while the plane landed. Her back stiffened. She really didn't want to go to Japan, but... Exchange programs gave you six extra credits, and she needed them badly, considering her best grade in her life was a C+. Her identical twin, Keaira, prodded her in the ribs.  
  
"What are you so nervous about?" Keaira asked.  
  
"Nothing." Caden's focus didn't shift from the seat.  
  
"You're a terrible liar."  
  
Caden didn't say anything to this. In fact, she didn't have anything to say to it. She was nervous, terribly nervous, and she didn't have the slightest clue as to why. She spoke Japanese fluently, as well did her sister; and she was tall, strong, and looked intimidating.  
  
She stood at 5'11', had black hair with two shoulder-length thick chunks of hair as bangs and was short and choppy everywhere else, deep green eyes, an athletic figure - and not to mention that she dressed in an odd manor. Her clothes that she had either painted designs on, attached pins, safety pins, or paper clips to; her signature black boots came up to her knees, and had buckles all up the sides. Caden also took pride in wearing studded bracelets, lip rings, henna tattoos, and chains. By just looks alone, Caden appeared rather intimidating.  
  
Her twin was the exact opposite from Caden. She had long, bleach- blonde hair that had an inch and a half of black roots showing. Her eyes were pale blue. She wore schoolgirl uniforms, red plaid skirts, lots of make up, and big silver hoop earrings. Keaira was tall, but not as tall as Caden. She was only 5'9", and rather lanky. She was also a B+ student, hated sports, and was very social. Keaira had somewhat of an innocent factor to her.  
  
The twins had one thing in common: They appeared to be 20 although they were only 16. Well, three things, if you included their taste in music and singing talent.  
  
Caden and Keaira exited a plane, and went through customs. They showed their passports and birth certificates, then continued on to baggage claim. Unfortunately, their bags were the last unloaded. Keaira wouldn't stop complaining because her bag was heavy, so Caden carried both of their suitcases to the front gate.  
  
Two guys with multicolored spiked hair - black, blonde, and red - holding a piece of cardboard with 'Hawkrider' scribbled on it ran up to the twins. The shorter of the two hid behind the taller one, and it was painfully obvious that he was shy. The taller of the two wore a black shirt with three buckles across the chest and one across the neck, a silver chain around his neck, baggy sagging blue jeans, and studded bracelets. The shorter wore an unbuttoned blue jacket with a white button-down shirt under it, a long gold chain with an upside -down pyramid with the eye of ra hanging from it, a black fingerless glove on his right hand, and blue jeans.  
  
"They dress funny," Keaira whispered to Caden in English.  
  
"I'm sure they think you dress funny."  
  
"Well, you'll fit right in, won't you? You dress funny, too."  
  
Caden looked down at clothing. She wore her signature boots, red plaid skirt - she borrowed it from Keaira - with two huge gold safety pins in the shape of an X at the front each hip, and black skin-tight three- quarter sleeved shirt that came four inches above her belly button. Over top of the black shirt, she wore an unbuttoned pink sleeveless denim jacket with silver safety pins attached all over it.  
  
"Are you Caden and Keaira Hawkrider?" asked the taller one.  
  
"Yeah, who are you?" Caden asked.  
  
"I'm Yami Moto. This is my...er, brother? His name's Yugi," said the taller one, "We'll be housing you two during your stay."  
  
Keaira nodded, and jumped right in front of Yami, rather starry eyed, extending her arm for a handshake. "I'm Keaira! You can call me Ai." Yami stared at her hand for a second, but didn't do anything. Caden rolled her eyes, and pushed Keaira out of the way.  
  
"My name is Caden. Doozo yeroshiku onigaishimasu," she said, bowing. Yami bowed in return.  
  
"Hai, doozo yeroshiku." He elbowed Yugi, and he walked out from behind Yami. Yugi bowed, also, repeating what Yami had said.  
  
"Hey! I'm the smarter one! How come you knew that and I didn't?" Keaira complained.  
  
"You're not smarter, I just don't care about grades, baka."  
  
Keaira folded her arms across her chest and mumbled something incoherent. "Can we just go now? I'm sick of waiting."  
  
Caden snorted. "Typical Keaira comment."  
  
Yugi whispered to Yami. "American sure have strange customs, ne? That Keaira girl scares me."  
  
Yami laughed, and nodded. "She does seem a bit... odd."  
  
Keaira grew impatient. "WELL? CAN WE GO YET OR ARE WE GONNA SIT AT THE AIRPORT ALL DAY?"  
  
Caden whipped out a large mallet (A/N: Where she got it, no one knows) and whacked Keaira on the head with it. "Kuso baka," Caden muttered. Yugi and Yami exchanged worried glances.  
  
Finally, the four piled into a black Honda Civic that was waiting for them. By the looks of it, it was made it '94 or '95. Yami was behind the wheel, and Caden climbed in shotgun, leaving Keaira and a very nervous Ryou in the back seat.  
  
"Wow, your car is pretty!" Keaira exclaimed.  
  
"Two door, black paint job, chrome rims, charcoal gray leather interior, heavily tinted windows, and manual. Over all, it's not half bad. Let's just see how it runs - and how good of a driver you are," Caden complimented.  
  
"Er... Thanks?" Yami said, pushing in the clutch and starting the car. He shifted into first and drove the car away from the airport.  
  
[----------]  
  
Well, what do you think? GIMME REVEIWS, PEOPLE! Even flames are welcome. The next chapter should be up shortly - hopefully. 


	2. Not So Great Meetings

This story is meant only for entertainment; it will not be sold and no profits will come from it.  
  
Title: -Insert Title Here- (yes, that is the title)  
  
Author: Gothic Ryou  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Téa bashing, some shounen-ai  
  
Pairings: Keaira/Joey, Malik/Caden, Ryou/Bakura  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh, its plot, setting, characters, etc.  
  
Claimer: Hah! CADEN AND KEAIRA ARE MINE, THEIVES! GET YOUR OWN CHARACTERS!  
  
[ x ] Dreamgirl625: *points up* Considering that Joey is going to be paired with Keaira, then yuh, he's going be in the story. Seto? Most likely. Yami Malik? If by popular demand.  
  
[ x ] Rei Fire: I don't think I'll add any more exchange students, because Caden and Keaira are the main characters. Unless, of course, a few pop out of the plot hole.  
  
[----------]  
  
By the time Yami, Yugi, Keaira, and Caden arrived at the Moto residence, four people were sitting on the couch, waiting for them. The only girl popped up off of the couch.  
  
"Hi! I'm Téa! I hope we can be friends! Best of friends! Friendship is important, y'know!" (A/N: I can't resist this. The English dubs make Téa a friendship WHORE! XD)  
  
'Great, she's a brown-haired Japanese version of Keaira. JUST what I need,' Caden thought, rolling her eyes.  
  
Yami stepped forth. "The blonde is Joey, the guy with brown hair that could pop a balloon is Tristan, Téa already introduced herself, the quiet one over there is Ryou."  
  
Caden nodded solemnly and gave her standard peace-sign wave to acknowledge the four, whereas Keaira smiled broadly, rocked forward onto her tiptoes, and waved her hand furiously, as if it was on fire and she was attempting to shake the fire out.  
  
"By god, YOU'RE enthusiastic," Caden muttered.  
  
"Of course she's enthusiastic!" Téa answered for Keaira; "She's making friends! Y'know, if you were more open to friendship -"  
  
"SHOVE IT, TÉA! THERE'S A SIXTEEN-HOUR TIME DIFFERENCE BETWEEN HERE AND HOME, AND I'M WIPED OUT! I'M IN NO MOOD FOR LECTURES! ESPECIALLY FROM SOMEONE WHO'VE I'VE KNOWN FOR BARELY THIRTY SECONDS!" Caden sighed, before turning to Yami. "Would you mind showing me to the room I'd be staying in? I'd like to sleep before heads roll."  
  
Yami nodded, with a cross between a shocked and a scared look upon his face. He walked down the hall, Caden following behind with her bags. He pointed out her room. "You and Keaira will be sharing a room, since we don't have much space here. The bathroom's over there."  
  
Caden nodded, and went into the room, immediately shutting the door. "Well, wasn't THAT a great way to work on your social skills. Typical self, still stupid and fucked up as usual."  
  
She sighed, immediately unpacked her belongings into one of the two dressers, as well as some of them into the closet. She set her lyrics book on top of her dresser, as well as her hairbrush, shampoo, leave-in conditioner, pen case, and a few black scrunchies with red skull and crossbones printed all over them. Caden was sure that her twin's dresser would be much more cluttered, due to the fact that Keaira was messy to begin with, as well as the fact that she owned more things than Caden.  
  
Caden slipped into pajamas and climbed into one of the beds, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
[----------]  
  
Good? Bad? I NEED OPINIONS! ... Oh, right, in other words, reviews = good. 


	3. Rough Mornings and Cute Boys

This story is meant only for entertainment; it will not be sold and no profits will come from it.  
  
Title: -Insert Title Here- (yes, that is the title)  
  
Author: Gothic Ryou  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Téa bashing, some shounen-ai  
  
Pairings: Keaira/Joey, Malik/Caden, Ryou/Bakura [Later in the story ^^]  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh, its plot, setting, characters, etc.  
  
Claimer: Hah! CADEN AND KEAIRA ARE MINE, THEIVES! GET YOUR OWN CHARACTERS!  
  
[ x ] Dreamgirl625: YES-UHM! *starts writing the next chapter*  
  
[----------]  
  
Beep, beep, beep.  
  
"Argstupidfuckingalarmgrarfdiediedie!"  
  
Poke, poke, poke.  
  
"CADEN, GET UP, YOU LAZY BUM!"  
  
Beep, beep, beep.  
  
"KEAIRA GO AWAY, DAMNIT!"  
  
"It's time for school! First day of school, first day of school, first day of school!"  
  
Beep, beep, beep.  
  
"NO I WANNA SLEEP! GO AWAY, FUCKER!"  
"CADEN MARIE HAWKRIDER IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF BED THIS ISTANT, I'LL DRAW ON YOUR FACE WITH PINK SHARPIES!"  
  
Beep, beep, beep.  
  
"IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO BACK TO SLEEP, I'LL DYE YOUR HAIR ARMY GREEN!"  
  
"I'LL TRASH YOUR CLOTHES, BUZZ YOUR HAIR, AND CUT YOUR BOOTS INTO TINY LITTLE PIECES!"  
  
Beep, beep, beep.  
  
"Okayokayokaydon'ttouchmybootsilovemybootsi'llgetupifyouleavethemalone!"  
  
Caden literally rolled out of bed, across the floor, and to the night stand next to her sister's bed to shut off the alarm clock. She kicked off the blanket that was wrapped around her like a burrito, and somehow summoned up enough effort to stand up. Keaira, being the happy-perky school-loving girl that she was, was already showered, dressed, and ready for school. She was dressed in a green, plaid cheerleader-style mini skirt, a white button down tee shirt with three-quarter sleeves, and a green and black striped tie hung loosely around her neck. Keaira was a firm believer in the 'natural look' when it came to make up. A black backpack hung over her shoulders, full of school supplies.  
  
Keaira sat down on the bed, swinging her legs back and forth as she waited for Caden to get in and out of the shower. She heard the water begin to run, and glanced at the clock. 6:47. School started in roughly an hour and 45 minutes. One two three four five six seven eight nine ten minutes passed. It was now 6:57.  
  
"Showershowershower! Washwashwash! Scrubscrubsrub! Showershowershower! Washwashwash! Scrubscrubscrub!" Keaira chanted.  
  
One two three four five six seven eight nine ten more minutes passed.  
  
"SEVEN-OH-SEVEN! SEVEN-OH-SEVEN! SEVEN-OH-SEVEN!" she chanted.  
  
One two three four five more minutes passed, and finally, Caden walked back into the room, fully dressed. Bobby pins with red skulls at the ends accented her hair. She wore a guys' sized loose Marilyn Manson short sleeve tee shirt, spiked bracelets, and baggy black pants that zippered open in three places in the front, chains hanging from the sides, and four fake suspender-type things hanging off the back of the pants. Caden wore heavy black liquid eyeliner, white eyeshadow with a semi-thick black streak of eyeliner in the dead center, and dark maroon lipstick. She grabbed her black messenger back and stuffed all the school supplies that she thought she would need in it.  
  
The twins walked downstairs to the game shop, where Yami and Yugi were waiting for them. Yugi was, like he was the day before, semi-hiding behind Yami. Not as in cowering-in-fear hiding, but standing next to, but behind Yami at the same time so you could only see three-quarters of his body.  
  
"Do I really scare you *that* much?" Caden asked.  
  
"Well, you *did* have a rather large outburst at Téa yesterday."  
  
"I was having a bad day. And plus, anyone who DARES lecture me about how I should dress, act, or be is in for a beating. She was lucky I was too wiped out to pummel her."  
  
Her statement made Yugi hide even more.  
  
"Gomen arigato, gomen arigato! Caden is really bitchy in the mornings! She'll be okay in a few hours when she wakes up. She's all bark and no bite... Most of the times!" [A]  
  
Caden rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, are you two ladies ready to go?" Yami asked.  
  
The girls nodded, and they exited the game shop and walked towards Domino City High School.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Minna-san tatte kudasai," said the teacher.  
  
The students responded automatically, standing up.  
  
"Minna-san ohayo gozaimasu," she said.  
  
"Sensei ohayo gozaimasu," everyone said in chorus.  
  
"Hai, hajimemashou. I am Tanaka, and I teach history. This is haya no bangou nijugo, so if you are in the wrong place, please leave."  
  
Caden completely ignored what Tanaka-sensei was saying. This was school, just like school in America, why should she care about grades? It's not like she was actually going to go to college or anything. Her band, The Bad Luck Trio (in which she was lead singer and guitarist), had gotten a record deal, and were set to record their first album next fall. You don't have to go to college to know how to write songs, sing, or play guitar. Sure, you can major in music, but only if you want to *teach* music. Recording companies could care less if you had gone to college or not. [B]  
  
She looked over to the desk to the right and up one seat, where a rather *cute* looking guy with a nice tan and a sexy blonde shag cut was trying desperately not to fall asleep. She smirked to herself, and decided that he either: a) had no interest for history, b) partied hard last night, c) was hung over, or d) was an insomniac and couldn't sleep. She could relate in any case, at least. She used to be an insomniac, despised history, had been hung over a time or two, and had partied hard so many nights and had been to so many raves that she could count them all.  
  
But she wasn't a druggie.  
  
No drugs for Caden.  
  
Caden wasn't the type of girl who used Ecstacy or something to stay up at raves.  
  
'But your sister is,' she thought to herself.  
  
Caden tapped the blonde on the shoulder and passed him a note that read, 'learn how to sleep with your eyes open.' He smiled at her and nodded, and she smirked inwardly at herself.  
  
A smile.  
  
He smiled at *her*.  
  
She *made* him smile at her.  
  
Was that possible?  
  
[----------]  
  
Indeed, this chapter focused mainly on Caden at the end. Keaira will come back into the story for a while later (probably next chapter), but I figured that focusing a chapter or Caden would help you READERS get into her head a bit more. Maybe.  
  
Keaira is a bit of an eccentric nutcase, huh? And I think that I AM going to put Yami Malik in this story. For the purpose of spiffyness, I shall call him Marik! Marik, I say! He popped out of the plot story! Fwah hah hah! He's gonna be in the next chapter, I swear! PREPARE FOR A CADEN/MALIK/MARIK RELATIONSHIP PROBLEM THING! WOOHOO!  
  
Give me more reviews, please! ^^  
  
[A] Japanese translation! Yaaaaaay!  
  
Gomen arigato - sorry  
  
Minna-san - everyone  
  
Ohayo gozaimasu - good morning (formal; informal would be just ohayo)  
  
Sensei - teacher (also used for doctors and other titles)  
  
Hai - yes  
  
Hajimemashou - let's begin  
  
Haya no bangou nijugo - room number 25  
  
[B] The Bad Luck Trio is my future band's name, which IS in the process of being put together. WHERE CAN YOU FIND AN EFFING BASSIST THAT ISN'T ALREADY IN A BAND? MRAWR! Don't name your band by that name. I used that band name because I LOVE IT TO DEATH, and if you steal it, I will hunt you down and scoop your eyeballs out with spoons. 


End file.
